My First Kiss
by Glee-Girlxo
Summary: Short drabble loosely based on Cory and Lea's first kisses, all mashed up into one and changed into Finchel.


**Quick note to anyone reading The Schuester's: **I'm so sorry for not updating lately, I haven't had my laptop and i actually just wrote this out on my phone when I was bored. I'm going to get started on the next chapter as soon as possible and hopefully it will be up soon. Thank you for sticking with me!

* * *

"Finn! I dare you to...kiss Rachel!"

Finn's heart began to race in his chest. Kiss Rachel? He hadn't even kissed a girl before, he was only thirteen, never mind the girl he had a major crush on. Puck and the guys knew about his little crush on Rachel. She was friends with Puck from Temple and when she first came to the school, she immediately became friends with them all. She always seemed a little shy though around him. Didn't stop him from liking her though.

"Go on, Finny! Get some!" Puck called out, cheering on his friend.

Finn looked over to Rachel who seemed to be blushing as all the girls giggled beside her knowing this was infact her first kiss too. Her eyes lifted up to meet his and she smiled shyly, giving him a small shrug. He smiled back at her before standing up off the bale of hay he was currently sitting on and walking over to her slowly, as did she, all the girls staring intently as they moved closer and closer.  
When Finn had agreed to head down to the barn that night with all the guys and some girls, he had never expected to end up getting his first kiss. Honestly, he didn't even know how they got into this game. It all started off with Dave daring Puck to climb to the very top of all the bales of hay. It took a lot to persuade the girls to play as they were all too busy gossiping about everything but eventually they convinced them and that was basically how they ended up all sitting around the barn, playing truth or dare.

When he finally stood in front of Rachel towering over her, he could feel his hands began to get sweaty and the nerves flowing through him. He was pretty sure Rachel noticed from the way she laughed softly at him and gave him a reassuring smile. She was always so awesome and always made him feel better just with a smile.

"Hey, this is my first kiss too. Don't be nervous." She told him and he smiled at her. If anyone was going to be his first kiss, he was glad it was her. He was almost certian his little crush on Rachel, okay, maybe not exactly little but his big crush on Rachel was the reason Puck gave him his dare.

"Just kiss already!" A voice called out and Finn glared over in the direction he heard it coming from. When he turned back to Rachel, he took a deep breathe and his eyes flickered down to her lips for a second as she darted her tongue out to lick them and he slowly began to lean in. He watched as she began leaning in too and his eyes flickered closed like hers.

When their lips touched, Finn knew this was something he could definitely get used to. Rachel was an amazing kisser and her lips tasted so sweet and felt so warm against his. They both pulled back for a second, looked at each other for a brief minute before leaning back in and touching lips again. His hands came up to rest on her waist gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I'm proud of you, Finny!" He could hear Puck call out but he just ignore it, too distracted by Rachels kiss. When they both reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, Finn licked his lips, just like Rachel, to savor the feel and taste of their first kiss.

Before he could say anything to her, she was being whisked off by all the girls and Finn was being surrounded by the guys.  
"How was it dude? Was it awesome? Was it hot?" Puck asked, surprisingly, he had never actually kissed a girl properly. Sure, when he was younger he had kissed a few of them here and there but they weren't proper kisses.

"It was amazing." Finn stated simply, glacing over at Rachel and grinned as she looked up just at the same time, her cheeks growing pink. She gave him a small smile before turning back to her friends. Yeah, he was definitely planning on getting to know her more.

* * *

It was later that night and they had all moved outside of the barn and all just wondered around the area in small little groups messing, laughing and playing. Finn spotted Rachel on one of the swings by herself swinging back and forth a bit, watching her friends and laughing every so often. He decided now would be the perfect time to talk to her and he took a deep breathe, before making his way over to her slowly. The leaves made crunching noises underneath his feet as he walked over, which caught Rachel's attention and she lifted her head up, smiling when she notice it was Finn.

"Oh, hello Finn." She said politely and he sat down on the swin beside her.

"Hey Rach. You okay?" He asked, beginning to swing himself back and forth a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired, I guess. I was up late last night working on a song for a musical I am taking part in." She began to explain to him and he nodded his head. He had heard Kurt talking about some sort of musical going on in the school or local theater. He hadn't been really paying that much attention so he didn't know what was going on.

"Cool." He said simply and stopped swinging, turning to look at her. He got distracted momuntarily by her beauty. Her long, soft brunetter hair. Her brown eyes that he would get lost in after a few seconds. Her soft plump lips and her nose, she may hate it but he thought it was one of the best thing's about her. "So about the kiss, I just wanted to say it was amazing and I couldn't of asked for a better person to be my first kiss."

Rachel looked a bit shocked at his words and he wondered is he had just messed up and shouldn't of said anything. "I feel the exact same way." She admitted to him and a wide grin spread across his face.

He moved his eyes down to the ground for a few seconds as a comfortable silence fell between them. As Finn thought about the kiss with Rachel, how her lips felt against his, how amazing it felt to feel her so close another question came to his mind.

"Wanna do it again?"

"Yes."


End file.
